Baby
by autumnpanda
Summary: "Wu Fan-ge, apa kau yakin jika aku sedang hamil?" / "Tentu saja.." / "…" / "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" / "Aku, akan bertanggung jawab!" / "Apa maksudnya?" / "Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu yang mereka bilang di televisi." / "…" / "Oh ya, apa kau tahu, darimana asalnya bayi?" / "Eh?" / Warning: KrisTao FF / Ga jamin bisa bikin ngakak / Feel free to RnR


"_Wu Fan-ge, apa kau yakin jika aku sedang hamil?_"

"_Tentu saja.._"

"…"

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?_"

"_Aku, akan bertanggung jawab!_"

"_Apa maksudnya_?"

"_Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu yang mereka bilang di televisi._"

"…"

"_Oh ya, apa kau tahu, darimana asalnya bayi?_"

"_Eh?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baby..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Tuhan Yang Maha Esa *absolutely*, orang tua dan keluarga, agensi, fans, diri mereka sendiri, dan saya sebagai pengarangnya :P**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Genres : Romance, Humor, and Fluff**

**.**

**Pairs : ****DragonPanda, GogonPapan, YinYang couple, (-_-) etdaaah pokonya ini mah ****TaoRis/KrisTao**** aka**** (Wu Yi Fan and Huang Zi Tao) ****terus ketambahan**** other EXO's members**

**.**

**Warnings : Fanfiction ini mengandung Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Typo dimana-mana, Misstypo juga, Alur cerita yang campur-aduk, Weirdness, GaJe-ness (?), Abalness (?), Garingness (?), etc.**

**.**

**Inspirated by Jerry Yeo © I Not Stupid Too**

**.**

**NB: Ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiction lho ya. FAN****-****FIC****-****TION! Bagi yang berminat, silahkan dibaca. Ga suka? ****Ga papa~ #angkatbahulalupergi**

**Last,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ngomong-ngomong =="**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cup**_

Satu kecupan manis di bibir, dan hal itu sukses membuat Tao membuka kedua keping hitamnya lebar-lebar.

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

Kecupan kedua dan ketiga. Dan Tao sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kris Wu, sang suami sendiri?

"_Morning baby _panda. Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" bisik Kris lembut, tepat di depan telinga Tao.

Tao hanya mendengus kecil mendengar kata-kata sang suami, dan dia malah menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh polosnya itu.

"_Hey_! Kau marah?" tanya Kris kaget begitu melihat reaksi Tao.

Tao membuka selimutnya perlahan, dan memandang Kris menggunakan kedua iris pandanya yang mengerjap lucu meskipun raut wajah Tao tidak menunjukkan hal demikian.

"Marah? Tentu saja aku marah! Aku lapar tahu!" sentak Tao sebal, dan mengerucutkan bibir _plum_nya imut. Membuat Kris lalu terkekeh geli beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hahahaa, salahmu sendiri 'kan tadi malam tidak makan.." ucap Kris dan menarik hidung mancung Tao dengan pelan. Tao masih mengerucut sebal, dan sekarang dia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Kris.

"Enak saja salahku! _Gege_ pikir gara-gara siapa aku tidak makan malam, huh?" rajuk Tao masih kesal. "Semalam _gege_ sendiri yang tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku dan-" Tao kontan menghentikan kata-katanya. Wajahnya sontak merona merah, begitu ia mengingat-ingat penyebab ia tidak jadi makan malam.

"Dan?" desis Kris dengan suara rendah, sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Tao yang terekspose sempurna di depannya. "Dan apa _baby_? Kenapa diam, hm?"

"BERHENTI MENGGODAKU!"

_**Duakh!**_

Malang bagi Kris, karena Tao dengan sangat tiba-tiba segera menendang Kris menggunakan salah satu kakinya hingga membuat pria tampan itu sukses jatuh terjengkang dari atas ranjang.

"Awh! _Hey_, apa yang kau lakukan Tao!" teriak Kris tidak terima, sembari mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit efek dari jatuh akibat tendangan sang istri.

Meskipun posisi Tao dalam hubungan mereka adalah seorang Uke. Kita tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan jika Tao adalah seorang pemuda. Aku tekankan lagi pada kalian semua! Tao itu **Pemuda**! Jadi wajar saja jika tendangan Tao tadi cukup keras dan mampu membuat tubuh Kris terpental.

Dan sepertinya Kris lupa jika Tao adalah mantan atlet _wushu_ ketika mereka masih bersekolah dulu.

Kembali pada Tao, pemuda berparas manis menjurus ke cantik itu lalu menatap Kris dengan pandangan kesal dan nafas memburu. Selimut yang ia kenakan pun semakin ia tarik ke atas guna menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang masih terbuka.

"KAU! _Gege_. Jangan. Harap. Akan. Dapat. Jatah. Dariku. Lagi! Jangan harap! Dasar naga mesum, _pervert_, otak _yadong_!" ancam Tao sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris yang tengah memasang ekspresi horor.

Tidak dapat jatah katanya?

_**BIG NOOOOOO!**_

Apa istrinya itu mau membuat 'miliknya' karatan, _eoh_?

Nanti kalau Kris Jr. itu tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik bagaimana? Siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab? _Author_?

Tidak!

Terima kasih!

"_He-hey_! Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Tidak! Aku serius! Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam denganku! Akan aku potong 'itu'mu sampai habis! Mau?" tanya Tao dan menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya seolah menyerupai sebuah gunting yang tengah memotong sesuatu. Membuat Kris langsung menggeleng ngeri dan segera melindungi bagian pribadinya itu takut.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan program kita 'membuat adik baru' untuk Zi Fan?" tanya Kris berusaha membuat sang istri mengerti.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Dan untuk sementara program itu kita tunda!" sentak Tao membuat nyali Kris langsung menciut.

Tao menyeringai lebar. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Kris yang lain dari biasanya itu.

_Yeah_, sepertinya menggoda sang suami pada pagi hari bukanlah sebuah ide yang buruk. Apalagi jika ia harus terpaksa mengingat kembali kejadian dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris, yang membuatnya menjadi orang idiot karena tingkah suaminya di masa lalu.

* * *

"Nah, anak-anak! Sekarang setelah kalian mendapatkan peran masing-masing, silahkan cari pasangan dan berdiri membuat lingkaran besar!"

Victoria Song, guru kesenian dan seni drama di St. Blossom Elementary School itu kemudian memerintahkan para murid-muridnya yang tergabung dalam kelompok drama sekolah menjadi beberapa bagian sesuai peran mereka. Ia pun lalu berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran besar, yang dibuat oleh kumpulan murid yang terdiri dari kelas tahun pertama hingga tahun ketiga.

Guru cantik yang sekarang ini tengah hamil tua itu kemudian memilah-milah beberapa murid, dan membantu mereka untuk segera menemukan pasangan. Sesekali ia juga harus mengusap peluh yang menetes pelan di dahinya, sedikit kelelahan mengingat ia sedang membawa beban lain di perutnya. Ia juga berulang kali harus mengecek, apakah semua muridnya telah mendapatkan pasangan atau belum.

"_Lao shi_, Wu Fan-_gege_ tidak mau berpasangan denganku!"

Begitu mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak, Victoria kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung mendapati Huang Zi Tao, seorang siswa yang berasal dari tahun pertama. Sedang menunjuk-nunjuk seorang bocah laki-laki tinggi di sebelahnya itu dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Victoria lalu berjalan menghampiri kedua bocah itu, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit agar ia bisa melihat wajah keduanya dengan jelas.

"Ada apa Taozi? Kenapa kau menangis, hm?" tanya Victoria lembut, sembari mengusap surai hitam milik bocah yang dipanggilnya Taozi itu sayang.

"Wu- hiks, Wu Fan-_gege _tidak mau menjadi pasanganku _lao shi_. Huweeeee, dia bilang Tao jelek! Huweeeeeee~"

Victoria kontan saja mendelikkan matanya kaget. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Wu Fan dan menatap bocah yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Tao itu dengan tajam.

"Wu Fan? Apa benar seperti itu, hm?"

"Tidak."

Bocah tampan berambut pirang itu menjawab pertanyaan Victoria dengan cepat. Ia tiba-tiba mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan ganti menunjuk Tao.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang dia jelek. Aku hanya bilang jika peran yang _lao shi_ berikan sangat jelek."

"Eh?"

Victoria mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Tak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan Wu Fan.

"Aku kan 'naga', sedangkan dia 'panda'. Tapi kenapa _lao shi_ malah memasangkan dia denganku? Nanti kalau aku memakannya bagaimana?" ujar Wu Fan dan menerangkannya pada Victoria. Victoria pun menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. sedikit paham dengan apa yang sedang dimaksud sang murid.

"Eeeh? Wu Fan-_gege_ mau memakan Tao?" pekik Tao kaget dan mendelikkan kedua matanya horor memandang Wu Fan. Membuat Victoria mengulum senyum kecil melihat tingkah polos salah satu anak didiknya itu.

"Sudah sudah! Karena untuk saat ini Wu Fan adalah 'naga' kecil, dia belum bisa memakan panda. Jadi kau jangan khawatir Taozi." ucap Victoria dan kembali mengusap surai milik Tao. Ia kemudian ganti menepuk bahu Wu Fan, dan memasang senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi, jika aku sudah dewasa. Aku boleh memakan dia?" tanya Wu Fan dengan wajah datarnya sembari menunjuk Tao yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Victoria karena takut.

Victoria sendiri hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya hingga menyatu dan menjawab pertanyaan Wu Fan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Err, mungkin boleh. Nah! Sekarang kembalilah pada posisi kalian masing-masing, dan lanjutkan dramanya, oke?"

* * *

_**Krauk**_

"Dan sekarang, ketika dia sudah dewasa, dia selalu me'makan'ku tiap malam! Menyebalkan!" geram Tao sembari menggigit apel yang sedang dia bawa lalu dikunyahnya dengan raut muka sebal. Seolah-olah ia sedang membayangkan tengah mengunyah Kris, suaminya sendiri.

_**Krauk**_

_**Krauk**_

* * *

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan pasangan?" teriak Victoria kencang, berusaha membuat agar para muridnya bisa mendengar suaranya walaupun mereka berada di barisan yang jauh dari posisi Victoria berdiri.

"Sudaaaaaah!"

"Bagus, sekarang kalian saling berhadapan!" ucap Victoria dan kembali berkeliling. "Chanyeol, Baekhyun, ayo baris yang rapi! Yixing, jangan mendorong Jongin!"

Victoria lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dua bocah pindahan asal Korea Selatan yang sejak tadi dilihatnya hanya bermain dan tak serius mendengar semua instruksi yang ia berikan. Victoria kemudian menegur dua bocah hiper aktif itu tanpa memedulikan siswanya yang lain –misalnya Yixing dan Jongin yang masih saja saling mendorong.

"Jongin-_ah_! Serangan terakhir!" pekik Luhan kencang, menyemangati bocah berkulit gelap di depannya itu agar mau membalas perbuatan Yixing.

Jongin yang mendengar seruan semangat dari Luhan pun segera mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia kemudian mendorong dengan kuat kedua tangannya. Bermaksud menyentuhkannya pada bahu Yixing.

Hanya saja karena Yixing termasuk bocah yang cukup gesit. Ia pun dengan mudah bisa mengelak dan berkelit menghindari tumbukan kedua telapak tangan Jongin. Bocah bermata lumayan sipit itu kontan menggeser tubuhnya ke arah kanan, dan membuat tubuh Jongin mendadak limbung lalu tanpa sengaja malah menabrak tubuh bocah lain yang tadi berada di belakang tubuh Yixing.

_**Cup**_

"!"

Kedua bola mata Jongin sontak membola cukup lebar ketika ia tahu siapa sosok yang baru saja di dorongnya itu. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah Luhan sebelum ia mendapat amarah dari Wu Fan –bocah yang tak sengaja ia dorong tadi–, si murid kelas tahun ketiga yang terkenal dengan sifat judesnya itu.

"Wow, _nice shoot_ Jonginnie." olok Yixing, dan memasang seringaian pada Jongin ketika ia mendapati adegan ciuman yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. Apalagi jika adegan itu dilakukan oleh bocah yang seumuran dengan mereka.

"Ini juga ulahmu tahu! Dasar sipit!" sentak Jongin dan memandang Yixing sebal.

"Err, Wu Fan. Mau sampai kapan kau menempelkan bibirmu pada bibir Zi Tao?" tanya Luhan sembari berbisik lirih, berusaha agar Victoria tidak mendengar mereka.

Dan karena tahu mereka telah menjadi bahan tontonan para anggota klub drama yang lain, Tao pun segera mendorong tubuh Wu Fan menjauh dan mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Bahkan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sekarang ini wajah keduanya pun bersemu merah sampai ke telinga.

* * *

"Sialan!"

Geram Tao gemas sembari mengangkati bantal-bantal yang jatuh berceceran di lantai kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia lalu memunguti pakaian-pakannya dan juga milik Kris yang masih tergeletak di seluruh penjuru kamar, akibat Kris yang semalam melemparnya secara asal-asalan.

"Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku. Kenapa aku melakukannya bersama seorang pria sih?" gerutu Tao sekali lagi sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah karena malu jika ia mengingat kejadian konyol Kris yang mencium bibirnya tanpa sengaja kala ia masih kecil.

"Aaaarghh! Masa kecilku ternyata benar-benar suram!"

* * *

"Cepat kesini!" bisik Chanyeol pelan sembari menyeret tangan-tangan temannya yang lain. Bocah dengan senyuman paling lebar itu kemudian mengajak Luhan, Yixing, Baekhyun, dan Jongin untuk bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon buatan milik properti panggung.

"_Wei shenme_?" tanya Jongin dan menatap seniornya di grup drama itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Chanyeol yang ditanya pun malah tersenyum sangat lebar, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah yang paling muda di antara mereka semua itu.

"Kau lihat Wu Fan dan Tao kan?" tanya Chanyeol masih berbisik-bisik sembari menunjuk Wu Fan serta Tao yang tidur berseberangan. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengajak ke-empat temannya yang lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama agar tak ada murid lain yang bisa mendengar mereka.

"_Dui_, lalu?" tanya Yixing, sembari memiringkan kepalanya tak paham.

Bocah bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu kemudian mengganti senyuman lebarnya menjadi sebuah seringaian licik. Ia lalu berjalan dengan mengendap-endap diikuti temannya yang lain.

"Kita buat mereka agar bisa tidur bersama." ujarnya dan mulai menggeser tubuh jangkung Wu Fan agar bisa tidur bersebelahan dengan Tao.

Dan dengan usilnya Luhan juga ikut-ikutan meletakkan tangan mungil Tao di atas tangan Wu Fan. Membuat mereka terlihat seperti sedang tidur sembari saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Lalu setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua alis mengkerut.

Chanyeol tampak senakin memperlebar seringaian liciknya. Bocah itu kemudian mengibaskan poninya yang ikal, dan memasang wajah _creepy_ andalannya.

"_Well_, kita akan menyaksikannya besok!"

"Dan setelah itu. Kejadian konyol yang sesungguhnya benar-benar dimulai!" desis Tao yang sekarang tengah menyeduhkan secangkir kopi untuk Kris, dan segelas susu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia kemudian mengambil selembar roti tawar dari dalam wadahnya, dan mengolesi permukaan makanan berserat itu dengan selai kacang.

"Orang-orang harusnya tahu betapa bodohnya dia waktu dulu.." gumam Tao dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Pada tahun baru, _baba _dan _mama_ memberiku sebuah angpau. Selesai tahun baru, uangku habis-"

Di sudut ruang klub drama milik St. Blossom Elementary School, tampak dua sosok bocah sedang menghafalkan salah satu dialog dari naskah yang mereka pegang. kedua bocah itu adalah Wu Fan dan Tao. Yang entah kenapa saat ini tampak akur-akur saja.

"Oi, Wu Fan!" panggil Luhan kencang, dan mulai berjalan ke arah Wu Fan serta Tao. Begitu sampai di depan Wu Fan, bocah dengan mata besar itu kemudian menautkan tangannya menjadi satu, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"_Gong xi_!" ucap Luhan lantang, dan memasang senyuman lebar pada Wu Fan.

Wu Fan yang tak mengerti dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya itu hanya bisa menautkan alis tebalnya, dan memasang wajah judes khas miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Wu Fan dingin, dan memandang Luhan tajam.

"Sudahlah, tak usah berpura-pura judes seperti itu. Seharusnya kau senang hari ini." ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah belakang Luhan diikuti Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Jongin, lalu memeluk bahu Wu Fan sok akrab.

"Kenapa aku harus senang?" tanya Wu Fan, dan ganti memandang Chanyeol tajam.

"Karena kau akan jadi ayah!" seru Baekhyun girang, dan ikut merangkul tubuh Wu Fan yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hah?" beo Wu Fan dan memandang Baekhyun heran.

"Kau menonton drama di televisi semalam kan?" tanya Yixing sembari tersenyum misterius, membuat Wu Fan menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"_Dui_.."

"Kau ingat, apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Yixing lagi, dan kali ini Wu Fan hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan para pemeran drama yang dilihatnya di televisi.

"Tidak.." jawab Wu Fan dan sukses membuat Yixing menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Eum, mereka berciuman, lalu tidur bersama. Dan setelah itu si perempuan di dalam drama itu hamil.." celetuk Tao tiba-tiba, membuat Wu Fan menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Yah, kalau soal dunia sinetron-sinetron seperti itu memang seharusnya tanya ke dia saja sih." ujar Jongin sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Tao yang menunduk malu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku yang menjadi ayah?" tanya Wu Fan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan Wu Fan pun bersorak gembira dalam hati, merasa jika Wu Fan sudah masuk kedalam jebakan usilnya.

"Bukankah kemarin kau juga melakukannya dengan Tao?" tanya Baekhyun dan memandang Wu Fan.

"_Dui dui dui_, kau kemarin berciuman dengan Tao!" seru Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi.

"Dan setelah itu kalian tidur bersama!" lanjut Luhan dan ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi itu artinya, Tao sedang hamil!" pekik Jongin dan langsung menyalami tangan Tao seolah memberinya selamat.

"Kalian bohoooong.." rajuk Tao dan memandang senior-seniornya di klub drama itu dengan kedua mata pandanya yang berkaca-kaca. Bocah itu kemudian beralih memandang Wu Fan, berharap Wu Fan akan mengatakan jika semua yang di katakan teman se-klubnya itu tidak benar.

"Masa begitu saja bisa hamil?" tanya Wu Fan yang belum sepenuhnya percaya akan maksud teman-temannya itu.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Chanyeol keukeuh, sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Yixing.

"Kalian bohong! Bohong! Bohong!" seru Tao tak terima.

"Eii, kami ini temanmu. Mana mungkin kami berbohong." ucap Yixing berusaha meyakinkan Wu Fan.

"Nah, sudah ya? Kami pergi dulu. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian berdua!" seru Luhan dan menyeret Chanyeol serta Yixing menjauhi Tao dan Wu Fan.

"Jaga anak kalian baik-baik ya?" bisik Jongin sembari mengusap perut rata Tao sebelum akhirnya ia lalu diseret Baekhyun pergi.

"Wu- Wu Fan-_ge_.." panggil Tao pelan dan menarik lengan bocah yang berada di depannya itu agar mau menatapnya.

"Hn." balas Wu Fan dan memandang Tao dengan _poker face_-nya. Dilihatnya kondisi wajah Tao yang menggemaskan saat ini. Dimana kedua mata Tao yang telah basah dipadu padankan dengan pipi tembamnya yang menggembung imut.

"Wu Fan-_ge_, apa kau yakin jika aku sedang hamil?" tanya Tao dan memandang Wu Fan.

"Tentu saja." jawab Wu Fan yakin, dan balas memandang Tao.

"_Zhen de ma_?"

"Ung!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang di televisi pasti benar. Yang ditunjukkan di televisi pasti benar."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku, akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu yang mereka bilang di televisi."

Tao kemudian terlihat menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dan menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Melihat itu Wu Fan pun segera mengambil sebelah tangan mungil Tao dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"_Mei guan xi_ panda. Ada aku di sini. Aku yang akan merawat dan menjagamu serta bayi kita! Jadi jangan cemas, oke?" ucap Wu Fan dan tersenyum lembut. Membuat Tao baru menyadari betapa tampannya wajah Wu Fan saat itu.

* * *

"Dia memang mengatakannya saat baru berusia sembilan tahun sih. Tapi, tapi, tapi, saat itu dia terlihat sangat tampan! Sangat _manly_! Dan sangat dewasa sekaliiii~" girang Tao dan mulai mengolesi lembaran roti yang lain penuh semangat.

Hingga tanpa sadar, ia telah mengolesi hampir semua roti tawar yang ada di atas meja makan.

* * *

"Untukmu!" ucap Wu Fan sembari menyerahkan segelas jus semangka ke arah Tao yang tengah menikmati istirahat makan siang di kafetaria sekolah mereka.

Tao pun tersenyum senang, dan menerima jus pemberian Wu Fan dengan senang hati.

"_Xie xie _Wu Fan-_ge_.."

"Bagaimana keadaan bayi kita?" tanya Wu Fan dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Tao. Bocah berambut pirang itu kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya agar bisa mengusap perut datar Tao yang ia yakini tengah berisi jabang bayi milik mereka berdua.

"Ung, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tadi pagi perutku terasa sakit. Kata _mama_, itu karena Tao kebanyakan makan cokelat." ucap Tao sembari ikut mengelus perutnya. Ia lalu menceritakan pada Wu Fan apa yang dialami perutnya selama ia berada di rumah,

Wu Fan tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita Tao. Menurutnya penyebab Tao sakit perut bukan gara-gara cokelat. Itu mungkin ibunya Tao saja yang tak ingin membuat Tao sakit gigi. Eh, tapi, kalo gigi Tao sehat dan bebas dari kuman. Bukankah bayinya juga akan sehat?

"Hm, kalau begitu kau lebih baik mengurangi kebiasaan memakan cokelat agar perutmu tidak sakit lagi. Sepertinya bayi kita tidak terlalu suka cokelat, jadi dia alergi dan membuatmu sakit perut." ujar Wu Fan sembari memegang dagunya, membuat wajah yang mirip seperti seorang dokter yang sedang mendiagnosa suatu penyakit.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao dan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia tak menyangka jika makan cokelat bisa berpengaruh pada kondisi bayi yang ia kandung.

Dan begitulah yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua.

Tao kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap perutnya dengat pandangan sendu. Sepertinya ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat bayinya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Wu Fan seperti sedang teringat sesuatu.

"_Wei shenme_?" tanya Wu Fan bingung karena dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh Tao.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal _ge_. Tao sudah menanyakannya pada _baba_ dan _mama_, tapi mereka tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Tao."

"Memang kau bertanya apa, hm?"

"Tao tanya, darimana bayi berasal?"

Dan Wu Fan pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti, darimanakah bayi itu berasal, dan kenapa Tao bisa mengandung bayinya.

* * *

"Seharusnya aku memang tak usah saja menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu pada Kris." monolog Tao sembari memotong-motong roti-roti berlapis selai yang telah ia tumpuk, menjadi bentuk segitiga.

"Apalagi dia sampai menanyakan ulang pertanyaan bodoh itu ke semua orang. Memalukan!"

* * *

Di dalam ruang makan milik keluarga Wu itu, tampak ayah dan ibu Wu Fan yang sedang menikmati semangkuk dimsum saat makan malam.

Mengetahui kedua orang tuanya sedang berkumpul, Wu Fan pun ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang Tao berikan tadi pagi pada ayah dan juga ibunya. Dan Wu Fan hanya bisa berharap, agar kedua orang tuanya itu bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuknya.

"_Dad_.." panggil Wu Fan pelan. Membuat tuan Wu yang hendak menyendokkan kuah dimsum mengurungkan niatnya dan memandang putera terkecilnya itu sejenak.

"_Yes_?"

"_I wanna ask you_."

"Um,_ sure_. _What_?"

"_Do you know where is the baby come from_?"

"UHUK! _W-what_?"

"_Where is the baby come from_? Darimana asalnya bayiiii?" pekik Wu Fan kencang dan menggebrak meja makan dengan cukup keras. Kesal karena sang ayah tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

_**Klontang**_

_**Prakk**_

"Sa-saya akan membereskannya tuan!" seru bibi Yuang dari dalam dapur. Tuan Wu bisa menebak jika pembantunya itu tak sengaja mendengar pertanyaan Wu Fan dan terkaget.

"Err, _of course from your mommy_.." jawab tuan Wu asal, dan melirik ke arah sang istri. Ia terlihat menyerah dan tak ingin memperpanjang urusan dengan sang anak.

"Benar begitu _mom_?" tanya Wu Fan, dan ganti memandang sang ibu.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab nyonya Wu dan memasang senyum tipis di wajah paruh bayanya.

"Lalu darimana bayi itu berasal?"

Nyonya Wu tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Memikirkan penjelasan logis apa yang bisa ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sang anak.

"_Well_, _son_." ucap nyonya Wu sembari menepuk dahi Wu Fan pelan. "Ketika ada seorang pria dan wanita bertemu. Ada seekor bangau yang akan mengirimkan bayi kepada mereka berdua." lanjutnya kemudian, membuat Wu Fan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sedang tuan Wu hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"Jadi begitu ya? Jadi _mommy_ dan _daddy_ sudah dua kali menerima bayi dari bangau?" tanya Wu Fan polos dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Begitulah.." ujar nyonya Wu lega, berpikiran jika ia tak harus menjelaskan apa-apa lagi pada Wu Fan.

"Hm, jadi aku dan Zhou Mi-_ge_ anak adopsi ya? Dan kami berdua setengah bangau?" tanya Wu Fan pada dirinya sendiri. Membuat mata tuan Wu melotot kaget, sedang nyonya Wu terbatuk-batuk.

_**KLONTANG**_

_**PRAAAKKK**_

"Bibi Yuaaaang!" teriak nyonya Wu kencang.

"Saya akan membereskannya nyonya! Saya akan membereskannyaaa!" balas bibi Yuang tak kalah kencang.

"Bu-bukan begitu Yi Fan sayang.." ujar nyonya Wu memanggil nama kecil puteranya sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Tampaknya ia sedikit tersedak karena kata-kata konyol Wu Fan.

"Hm, baiklah. aku akan membuktikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Eh"

"GYAAAA! YI FAN, JANGAN TERJUN DARI ATAP RUMAH NAAAAK!"

"KAU BUKAN SETENGAH BANGAU! KAU BUKAN SETENGAH BANGAAAUUUU!"

* * *

"Ku bilang juga apa? Dia itu sebenarnya bodoh.." olok Tao meremehkan Kris.

Pemuda yang sekarang ini telah berganti marga menjadi Wu itu kemudian memasukkan potongan roti berlapai selai tadi ke dalam kotak bekal bergambar panda. Tak lupa ia juga memasukkan sebotol susu cokelat ke dalam wadah tadi.

"Hanya orang gila yang menganggap dirinya setengah bangau dan bisa terbang jika dia terjun dari atas atap rumah. Tsk!"

* * *

Ke esokan harinya, karena ia tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan ayah dan juga ibunya. Wu Fan pun pergi bersekolah dengan wajah tak bersemangat. Menurutnya ia akan menjadi orang tua yang gagal jika suatu saat nanti ketika anaknya lahir menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya.

"Kalian tak bohong kan jika Tao sedang hamil?" tanya Wu Fan dan memandangi Chanyeol, Luhan, serta Yixing yang duduk di salah satu meja kafetaria sembari menikmati makanan mereka.

"Khami inhi temhanmhu! Untuk aphha bhohong?" ucap Chanyeol dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _sandwich_ tuna miliknya.

"Tentu saja! Tak ada untungnya juga membohongimu.." lanjut Luhan yang sedang mengunyah potongan ddeokbokki diikuti anggukan kecil Yixing.

Wu Fan hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban teman-temannya. Ia jadi tak yakin jika bocah-bocah ingusan seperti mereka bisa menjawab pertanyaan 'darimana asalnya bayi'.

"Ah, Victoria _lao shi_!" panggil Wu Fan ketika ada sosok cantik guru pengajar dramanya itu sedang lewat di kafetaria. Wu Fan pun tersenyum senang ketika guru cantik itu berjalan ke arahnya dan juga teman-temannya.

"Makan siang anak-anak?" tanya Victoria dan tersenyum lembut.

"Yhaaa~" seru Chanyeol yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan _sandwich_.

"_Lao shi_, _lao shi_! Aku ingin bertanya!" seru Wu Fan tiba-tiba, membuat Victoria menatap bocah tampan itu heran.

"Ya? Ingin bertanya apa?"

"Ung, apakah _lao shi_ tahu, darimana asalnya bayi?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, _lao shi_ sedang mengandung bayi kan? Jadi seharusnya _lao shi_ bisa tahu darimana bayi yang _lao shi_ kandung itu berasal.." ucap Wu Fan penuh semangat. Membuat Victoria kontan berpikir betapa ajaibnya murid yang satu ini.

"Eeeeh?"

Wu Fan kemudian kembali mendengus sebal. Sepertinya ini jadi sedikit rumit.

"Intinya sih _lao shi_. Bagaimana kau bisa hamil?"

_**Gulp**_

Victoria meneguk ludahnya paksa ketika Wu Fan bertanya seperti itu. Guru cantik itu kemudian menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya gelisah, bingung mau menjawab bagaimana.

"I-itu, karena 'cacing' ayah bertemu dengan 'telur' ibu, dan jadilah bayi! Setelah itu bayi tumbuh dan berkembang di perut ibu.."

Wu Fan terlihat menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah _sandwich_-nya. Bahkan Luhan dan Yixing-pun ikut berhenti memakan makanan milik mereka karena tak paham dengan penjelasan guru mereka itu.

"Maksud _lao shi_, 'cacing' ayah _lao shi_?" tanya Wu Fan membuat Victoria semakin kelabakan.

"Te-tentu saja bukan!"

"Lalu siapa yang memasukkan 'cacing'?" tanya Chanyeol ikut-ikutan.

"Kok 'cacing' bisa masuk ke dalam?" tanya Yixing kemudian.

"Err, itu.."

"Ya?"

"Aish, sudahlah! Sekarang ini kalian belum paham dengan hal yang seperti ini. Suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan mempelajarinya." gertak Victoria kesal dan memasang wajah galak. Rasanya jadi sebal juga jika ditanya-tanya seperti itu.

"Apa _lao shi_ mau mengajari kami cara memasukkan 'cacing' ke dalam?" tanya Luhan dan memasang wajah polos khas murid sekolah dasar.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK MAU!"

* * *

"Bodoh.."

"Siapa yang bodoh _mommy_?"

Tao kontan menolehkan kepalanya kaget dan langsung mendapati sesosok bocah laki-laki yang telah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari memandang Tao dengan kedua alis tebalnya yang bertaut.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Ayo sarapan dulu.."

Bocah tadi terlihat hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, dan mulai berjalan mendekati meja makan.

"_Mommy_ belum menjawab pertanyaan Zi Fan. Siapa yang bodoh?"

Tao yang sedang menata sarapan pagi itu tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan sang putera barusan. Haruskah ia menceritakannya sekarang?

"_Daddy_-mu. Siapa lagi memang?" tanya Tao dan tersenyum usil. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menata sarapan untuk sang anak dan juga suaminya –yang entah berada dimana sekarang–.

"Oh.." gumam putera semata wayang Tao dan Kris itu pelan.

Setelah urusannya dengan sarapan-sarapan itu selesai, Tao kemudian segera duduk di salah satu kursi dan menemani puteranya sarapan. Ia memandangi wajah puteranya yang tengah menikmati roti selainya itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya yang tampan namun terlihat kaku, rahangnya yang tegas, alisnya yang tebal dan mengkerut, membuat Tao menyadari jika puteranya itu benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Kris.

"Eh!" pekik Tao kaget, dan memandang puteranya horor.

"Ada apa _mom_?" tanya Zi Fan –putera Tao dan Kris– bingung saat memandang sang ibu.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau tidak boleh meniru tingkah idiot ayahmu!"

"Hah?" tanya Zi Fan dan mengernyit bingung.

"Sekarang _mommy_ tanya! Apa kau tahu, darimana bayi berasal?"

"Kenapa _mommy_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja!"

"Err, bayi berasal dari sel sperma yang berhasil membuahi sel telur ketika _mommy _dan _daddy _sedang melakukan kopulasi. Atau dalam istilah kerennya biasa disebut dengan-"

"HIIEEE! Berhenti Zi Fan! Berhenti!" teriak Tao ngeri saat puteranya berhasil menjelaskan asal bayi dengan sangat tepat dan akurat.

"Tapi penjelasanku belum selesai _mom_. Kata _daddy_.."

"_Daddy_? Jadi ayahmu yang menjelaskan ini semua?"

"I-iya, _daddy_ bilang ini alasan paling logis tentang asal-muasal bayi.."

"Grrhhh!"

_**BRAK**_

"WU YI FAN IDIOT! APA YANG KAU AJARKAN PADA ANAK KITA HAAAAH?"

* * *

**The End *dengan tidak elit***

* * *

Cuap-cuap si author gelo:

Lamlekom (-_\\\) (/_-) (/_\\\) *pamer poni*

Ada yang tau kagak, udah berapa lama ane ngilang? *pertanyaan ga penting* (⌐.⌐) Berasa kena amnesia masa?

.

.

.

Ya udah, si yu bubai (^.^)/

Makasih ya, udah mau mampir.

Yuk marieee :D *dadah ama Kris dari atas atap rumah*


End file.
